Geothermal Power Plant
The Geothermal Power Plant, also referred to by Adam Malkovich as the geothermal electric-power generator, is a room in the Pyrosphere in Metroid: Other M. Description Anthony Higgs first mentions that he and the rest of the 07th Platoon were sent to the Geothermal Power Plant to open the magma-eruption port to restore power to the Pyrosphere. Samus Aran encounters the fully matured form of Ridley's clone in this room, after finding the creature's previous form as an empty husk some rooms before. The Power Plant is where Samus is forced to fight Ridley again, and also where Anthony almost dies after being knocked into the lava below by Ridley. The room contains an Energy Tank atop a Super Missile door, though Samus does not need Super Missiles to get it. There are two staircases leading to it. There is also a Grapple Point suspended in midair, leading to a hidden alcove with an Accel Charge unit. A door on the opposite side of the room leads to a large, circular arena where Samus encounters Ridley in his adult form after destroying the Magma-eruption port and raising the lava level. Other appearances ''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' The Geothermal Power Plant is an arena in Dead or Alive: Dimensions, for the Nintendo 3DS, also made by Team Ninja. Unlocked by completing all six courses in Arcade Mode, the arena features Ridley as a stage hazard who will occasionally launch balls of fire at the combatants. If a fighter falls off the stage, Ridley grabs them, scrapes them against the wall, and delivers a KO to them with another fireball. Samus also appears when a sound is made in the microphone, dropping a Power Bomb which switches the location of the combatants. File:GPP_DoAD_10.png|Official render File:GPP DoAD 7.jpg|Official render File:GPP_DoAD_11.png|Official render File:GPP_DoAD_12.png|Official render File:GPP_DoAD_15.png|Official render File:GPP DoAD 6.jpg|Official render File:GPP_DoAD_13.png|Official render File:GPP DoAD 9.png|Official render File:GPP_DoAD_14.png|Official render File:GPP DoAD 8.png|Official render File:GPP DoAD 5.png|Samus deals her move ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U The Geothermal Power Plant appears as a stage in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, under the name Pyrosphere. Much like in Other M, Ridley's clone appears as a boss on this stage. Trivia *After leaving the "arena" section of the Geothermal Power Plant through a hole Ridley bored into the wall, Samus is seemingly unable to return to that section on account of the hole being too high to reach from the hallway side. However, it is possible to reach the hole via a Shinespark: although the arena is still intact on the other side, an invisible barrier will prevent the player from actually entering. Gallery File:Empty_Geothermal_Power_Plant.jpg|An empty Geothermal Power Plant. File:Samus_targeted_laser_sight_Anthony_Plasma_Gun_Geothermal_Power_Plant_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus is accidentally targeted by Anthony's Plasma Gun's laser sight upon entering. File:Samus_and_Anthony_Geothermal_Power_Plant_frosty_Pyrosphere_HD_.jpg|Samus and Anthony meet up in the Geothermal Power Plant to engage the creature Samus is tracking, which has now become airborne and is throwing flames from the shadows. File:Ridley_Other_M_Geothermal_Power_Plant.png|Ridley flies in on Anthony. File:Samus_grasped_by_Ridley_Plasma_Beam_charge_Geothermal_Power_Plant_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus is incapacitated by Ridley in the Power Plant. File:Plasma_Beam_charge_release_Ridley_Geothermal_Power_Plant_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus unleashes a charged Plasma Beam shot on Ridley, releasing her from his grip. File:Ridley_mom.png|Ridley is defeated. File:Ridley_wounded_Geothermal_Power_Plant_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus approaches Ridley's unmoving body. File:Geothermal_Power_Plant_HD.jpg|Samus gazes out of the hole left by Ridley's escape, regret building up inside her over Anthony's passing. ru:Геотермальная Электростанция Category:Rooms Category:Pyrosphere Category:Boss Rooms Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Generators Category:Super Smash Bros.